Dwa najlepsze tygodnie mojego życia
by Glonomozdzek
Summary: Czy Was też zawsze zastanawiało, co działo się podczas tych 'dwóch najlepszych tygodni mojego życia? Oto moje wyobrażenie, mam nadzieję że Wam się spodoba ;] PS. Pierwszy fanfiction więc proszę o wyrozumiałość ;P


Nie jestem pewien jak długo się całowaliśmy. To mogły być sekundy, minuty, godziny. W pewnym momencie Annabeth zabrakło tchu (nie wszyscy mają płuca zawodowego pływaka, ekhm), a ja, będąc sobą, po prostu patrzyłem na nią łapiącą powietrze. Zarumieniła się.

-Co?- zapytała zmieszana. Tym razem ja się zarumieniłem.

-Ym, co co?- bardzo elokwentnie Percy, bardzo. Zaśmiała się.

-Nic, głupolu. To ty się patrzysz.- czułem jej uśmiech na moich ustach kiedy dała mi buziaka. Zakręciło mi się w głowie i uśmiechnąłem się głupio. Czyli właśnie tak czują się ludzie na haju.-czas wypłynąć-szepnęła zachrypniętym głosem, co okazało się być bardzo seksowne. Serio właśnie to pomyślałem? Bogowie, Percy, opanuj się, to Annabeth. 'Twoja Annabeth', szepnął głosik w mojej głowie. Z zamyślenia wyrwało mnie jej niepewne chrząknięcie. Znowu się na nią patrzyłem.

-Myślisz,że dalej tam stoją?- zapytałem zmieszany. Konfrontacja z całym obozem była ostatnim czego mi trzeba.

-Nie możesz użyć jednej ze swoich super-rybich mocy i sprawdzić? Poza tym, to nasi przyjaciele, jaka różnica.-chwyciła mnie za rękę- przebij bąbel, Percy.- jakkolwiek absurdalnie to zabrzmiało, zrobiłem o co prosiła. Moment później, zupełnie susi, dalej trzymając się za ręce usiedliśmy na brzegu jeziorka. W okół nas nie było nikogo, a brak słońca wskazywał na to, że byliśmy pod wodą całkiem długo.

-Odprowadzę cię do domku.-powiedziałem wstając i podnosząc ją za sobą. Uśmiechnęła się.

-Nie musisz, trafię.-parsknąłem śmiechem.

-Jasne, że byś trafiła, ale jako dobry chłopak i tak to zrobię.-popatrzyłem na nią z góry.

-Chłopak? Nie pamiętam żebyś pytał mnie o chodzenie, a już na bank nie żebym się na coś zgadzała.-zamrugała zdziwiona, z jej oczu wręcz sypały się zadziorne iskierki, dawno nie widziałem jej tak szczęśliwej. Dawno nie byłem tak szczęśliwy. A potem uderzyły mnie jej słowa.

-Oh, ja no... myślałem...-zaśmiała się i ścisnęła moją rękę.

-Żartuję, Glonomóżdżku. Chodź, robi się chłodno.- więc znów cały czerwony, odprowadziłem ją do jej domku, myśląc o wszystkim co się przed chwilą wydarzyło. Uśmiechałem się jak szalony i co chwilę zerkałem na moją dziewczynę. Bogowie, kocham brzmienie tych słów. Moja dziewczyna także się uśmiechała, a kiedy nasze spojrzenia się spotkały poczułem ulgę, której nie czułem od wielu lat. To jest to- wielka przepowiednia za nami, wojna za nami. Nie dość że oboje żyjemy, w końcu możemy cieszyć się sobą tak, jak podświadomie chciałem od zawsze. Miałem ochotę krzyczeć, skakać, śmiać się i całować. Najbardziej to ostatnie, ale nie znając limitów Annabeth w tym temacie, nie chciałem przeginać. Więc zamiast rzucić się na nią, zapytałem.

-Masz coś przeciwko, żebym znowu cię pocałował?- zaśmiała się tym najczystszym śmiechem, który w moich uszach brzmiał jak dzwoneczki u sań Świętego Mikołaja, zwiastował prezenty. Odpowiedziała pocałunkiem od którego zaszumiało mi w głowie.

-Dobranoc Percy, do zobaczenia jutro.- uśmiechnęła się ostatni raz i weszła do domku Ateny.

-Dobranoc.-szepnąłem, choć wiedziałem, że już mnie nie słyszy.

Kiedy obudziłem się rano, nie wiedziałem jak się nazywam. Poprzedniej nocy zasnąłem jak dziecko, choć wieczorne wydarzenia kłębiły mi się w głowie, zmęczenie po wygranej wojnie wzięło górę. Więc kiedy o świcie otworzyłem oczy, uśmiechnięty patrzyłem w sufit aż usłyszałem dźwięk sygnalizujący śniadanie. Wyskoczyłem z łóżka, ubrałem się w pierwsze lepsze jeansy i obozową koszulkę i pognałem do pawilonu jadalnego. Kiedy wszedłem, z jakiegoś powodu wszystkie rozmowy ucichły.

-Dobry ranek, Percy.-powitał mnie uśmiechnięty Chejron- życzę wszystkim smacznego, dzisiaj jest dzień, w którym będziemy celebrować nasze zwycięstwo. Odwołuję wszystkie treningi, a dwie godziny po śniadaniu proszę wszystkich o przybycie na plażę. - rozległy się wiwaty ucieszonych obozowiczów. To by było głupie, gdybyśmy po tym wszystkim mieli trenować. Zasłużyliśmy na przerwę.

Moje spojrzenie powędrowało w stronę stolika Ateny, a dokładniej w stronę pewnej blond osóbki. Też na mnie patrzyła, uśmiechała się i pomachała. Ktoś udał dźwięki wymiotów, a ze stolika Afrodyty dobiegły tęskne westchnienia. Zaśmiałem się, nałożyłem na talerz jedzenie i poszedłem złożyć ofiarę ojcu. Wrzuciłem do ognia niebieskiego gofra z marmoladą i podziękowałem tacie za to, że mogę tu teraz być. Momentalnie otoczył mnie zapach bryzy morskiej i wiedziałem, że mnie słucha.

Uśmiechnięty usiadłem przy swoim stoliku. Pochłaniałem gofra za gofrem, mimochodem zerkając w stronę Annabeth. Rozmawiała ze swoim rodzeństwem, śmiała się i przekomarzała z jedną ze swoich młodszych siostrzyczek. Raz po raz nasze spojrzenia się spotykały, a wtedy zarumieniony spuszczałem wzrok na swoje jedzenie. Czemu? Nie pytajcie, bo sam nie wiem. Chyba nadmiar szczęścia z posiadania dziewczyny namieszał w moim wypełnionym wodorostami mózgu.

Szybko skończyłem śniadanie i wyskoczyłem z jadalni. Oparłem się o drzewo stojące na szlaku z pawilonu do domków i czekałem. Nie więcej niż parę minut później usłyszałem jej głos i z wstrzymanym oddechem wyłoniłem się zza drzewa. Byłem spięty bardziej niż przed walką z samym Panem Czasu, co te kobiety robią z człowiekiem.

Annabeth rozmawiała z Malcolmem, prowadząc swoje rodzeństwo do domku. Stanąłem przed nimi.

-Hej-powiedziałem nieśmiało. Spojrzała na mnie i uśmiechnęła się.

-Hej Glonomóżdżku, co tam?- co tam? Co tam?! Hmm, no pomyślmy. Odchodzę od zmysłów bo nie wiem jak się zachować. Jestem jednocześnie skrajnie szczęśliwy i totalnie zdezorientowany tym co dzieje się w moim życiu. Wczoraj wygraliśmy wojnę, a ja osobiście wygrałem coś o wiele cenniejszego, ją. Boję się że coś spieprzę i wszystko przepadnie, tak to z reguły jest w moim życiu. Nie wiem czego ode mnie oczekuje. Mam ją przytulać, całować, obejmować, szeptać do ucha? Czy utrzymać nasze relacje w stanie w jakim były dotychczas, a jedynie raz po raz skraść buziaka? W ogóle, jak ona może pytać mnie co u mnie...albo raczej jak mam jej odpowiedzieć?

-Nic takiego-idealnie- a tam?

-Też nic ciekawego.-zaśmiała się jakby był to jakiś żart okolicznościowy. Zważając na owe okoliczności, pewnie właśnie nim był. Też się zaśmiałem.

-To... wpadnę do Ciebie za godzinkę i pójdziemy wcześniej na plażę, dobra?- może trochę czasu sam na sam rozwiąże moje problemy.

-Jasne,do zobaczenia.- kiedy mnie mijała, szybko jakby niepewnie cmoknęła mnie w usta. Zaniemówiłem, a kiedy odzyskałem świadomość była już dobre parę metrów dalej. Nim zdążyłem się powstrzymać podbiegłem do niej, chwyciłem ją za rękę i odwróciłem, jednocześnie wpijając się w jej usta. Zachłysnęła się zdziwiona, ale już moment później oddała pocałunek wplatając mi ręce we włosy. Ktoś obok odchrząknął zmuszając nas do przerwania.

-Hm, wiecie, ja rozumiem że cieszycie się sobą i w ogóle...-Malcolm bujał się na stopach wyraźnie zażenowany. Zaśmiałem się i spojrzałem z powrotem na Annabeth.

-Będę za godzinę.-powiedziałem.

-Będę czekać.


End file.
